


In for a penny, in for a pound

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitter!Stiles, Committed Relationship, Dad!Derek, Developing Relationship, Family Fluff, Movie Night, Pack Bonding, Pizza, kid!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack movie night, pizza and bad puns. </p><p>Oh, and some hair braiding and near dough disasters as well…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In for a penny, in for a pound

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

"I just don't want her eating a lot of unhealthy stuff" Derek defended himself and his decision to make the pizza from scratch rather than ordering in and Stiles snickered loudly.

"Relax, Sourwolf, I'm just pulling your tail... Heh, see what I did there? _Pulling_ _your_ _tail!"_ Stilescollapsed in a fit of giggles and Derek prayed to whatever higher power that was out there to give him strength, since he was quite obviously dating a five year old. Seriously, his own daughter was more mature than Stiles sometimes. By now, the man (or man-child?) was weakly leaning over the kitchen counter for support, gasping for breath, and completely ruining Derek's carefully prepared pizza dough as he'd somehow managed to put his elbow in the bowl.

"Dear God" Derek muttered and bodily lifted his boyfriend away from the mess. "Go wash up, you're worse than Laura" he told Stiles in the best stern parent voice he could currently muster and the other man straightened up.

"Otherwise, what you gonna do, huh?" Stiles asked mischievously. "Lick me clean like a proper papa wolf?"

"Stop it with the animal jokes, Stiles, or I swear to fucking God that I'll..."

"Swear jar!" Laura’s voice rang clearly through the apartment and Derek threw his hands up, almost smashed a coin into the jar while glaring at it as if it had personally offended him and then pointed at Stiles.

"You. Bathroom. Now." It was as eloquent he could be under the circumstances. Stiles gave him a jaunty salute and scampered off, still giggling slightly and Derek shook his head and went back to cutting up the peppers and spring onions. Sometimes he felt like a single father with two kids.

 

Later, when the pizzas were cooking in the oven, the salad was done, the breadsticks were nicely plated and the panna cotta was cooling in the fridge, Derek went out in the living room to sort out all the drinks, snacks and seating arrangements. The sight of the already set table stopped him in the doorway, smiling. Not only had Stiles already brought out all the plates, cutlery and glasses, but he’d also prepared a couple of bowls for the crisps and sweets and pulled in the extra chairs from the dining room. Paper towels were in abundance (the pack had at least three very messy eaters, and that was _without_ including the kids) and the DVD player was already loaded with the latest season of the kids' favourite show. Derek couldn’t care less whether or not the cat and his friends managed to find the pirates’ hidden treasure or no but every episode had Laura jumping in her seat with anticipation and he couldn’t deny her anything.

 

Having been relieved of the duties that he'd thought he'd still have to accomplish, Derek suddenly had some free time before the rest of the pack arrived and set out to find Stiles, only to find him in Laura’s room. Braiding her hair.

"Daddy, look! Stiles is braiding my hair for tonight!" Laura beamed.

"I see, sweetie, it's very pretty" Derek smiled back at her, trying to focus on the design of the braid rather than the rapid movements of Stiles’ long finger. Derek knew what those fingers could so to a man and his thoughts drifted away momentarily.

"There!" Stiles announced and Derek jolted as the voice cut through his (very pleasant) daydream. "All done, sweetie." At the same time as Laura thanked Stiles by hugging him within an inch of his life and smothering his face with enthusiastic kisses, Derek cocked his head to the side and listened intently.

"I think auntie Lydia's coming" Derek said. "You want to go get the door for her, sweetie?" Laura nodded and tore out of the room at full speed. Stiles made a move to follow her but Derek put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"How did you learn to braid hair like that?" Derek was a little surprised that Stiles knew how to. Sure, Derek knew it too but that was a side effect of growing up with many sisters. Stiles had no siblings so where could he have learned?

"YouTube" Stiles smiled and then added: "And Erica let me practice on her so I could surprise Laura."

Derek could feel warmth flood his chest at Stiles' answer and if he'd ever had any doubts that Stiles belonged with him and Laura they were all gone know. A sound escaped him, a mix between a laugh and a sob of relief and he roughly pulled Stiles as close as he could.

"Umpf! Watch the squishy human" Stiles protested but he snuggled closer as he said it and Derek took the opportunity to nuzzle his face.

"Sometimes, I just can't figure out if you're a very mature kid or a completely immature adult" he mumbled against Stiles temple, kissing him lightly.

"Does it matter?" Stiles asked, burrowing even closer in Derek's arms. "Either way, I'm yours."

 

If the rest of the pack were surprised when they arrived to movie night and found Stiles and Derek making out like teenagers while Laura acted hostess and Lydia had to step in and save the pizza before it turned to charcoal, well, they didn't show it anyway.


End file.
